fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicky and Tootie's Dad
Vicky and Tootie's Dad is the father of Vicky and Tootie who lives in Dimmsdale with his two daughters, his wife, and his dog at his home. He does not know that Vicky tortures other people outside her family. He is voiced by Jim Ward. Characters This man is a minor character who has appeared in a number of later season episodes focusing on either of his daughters. He was first introduced on-screen in the television movie Channel Chasers when he and his wife, Nicky, were reluctant to provide information on their daughter Vicky's meanness to Mr. and Mrs. Turner and immediately shooed them out of their house when they realized the Turners' may be onto Vicky's unusual behavior. He and his wife are never seen apart from each other in most of their appearances. He was strangely absent during many parent gatherings, including the ones in MicroPhony and School's Out!: The Musical. Description .]] He has red hair and turquoise eyes and resembles Vicky. He is noticeably shorter and smaller than other adults on the show, such as Timmy's parents, and is around the same height as Vicky. His first and last names are not yet known. Personalities He is very fearful and cowardly and is usually completely unwilling to stand up to his daughter Vicky, even if she is abusing Tootie or Timmy in plain sight of him. Unlike other adults on the show, he and his wife are not fooled by Vicky's sweet talk, and in fact, they seem to be the only adults on the entire show who are familiar with Vicky's evil ways. They also cover up their daughter's behavior to other parents, as Vicky has written a card that her father must read out loud whenever someone even questions Vicky's behavior. He and his wife both love their daughter Tootie, but are usually too scared of Vicky to protect her or attend her birthday party, though he did attend Tootie's ballet pageant. His and his wife's fear is so severe when Timmy attempts to scare them out of his home in Timmy's 2-D House of Horror it fails due to the fact that Vicky was still scarier then what they were seeing. Background He and his wife are shown to be extremely fearful of Vicky, to the point where they will not attend their youngest child's birthday party because of Vicky's presence there. Their cowardly attitude toward Vicky has baffled many fans, as Vicky has made references in earlier episodes to being afraid of her parents. Perhaps Vicky was afraid of them until she got the upper hand. His first appearance in the series was in "Channel Chasers". When Mr. and Mrs. Turner arrived to question him and his wife on Vicky's behavior, he nervously read from a cue card that Vicky had given him to dismiss such suspicions, stating that "Vicky is the most kind and thoughtful daughter a parent could ask for", all the while lasers and other security devices installed in their home were bearing down on him. In the episode "Birthday Wish!", he gives his daughter Tootie a half-hearted apology for missing her birthday party, due to the fact that Vicky was attending and he was too afraid of her to go. The episode "Timmy's 2-D House of Horror" featured him more prominently. He and his wife had just finished cleaning Vicky's room on her orders when a lava flow caused by one of Timmy's errant wishes burns down their home. Vicky's entire family moves in with the Turner family, and the Turner parents desperately befriend Vicky's parents, as they have no other adult friends. Vicky's Dad welcomes the hospitality along with his wife, and partake in many activities alongside the Turners. However, even when in the presence of the Turners, he is still extremely fearful of her daughter Vicky and must ask for her permission before he can do anything. Timmy eventually rids the Vicky family from his home by tricking Vicky's dad and the others into wearing magic-enhanced 3D glasses, which causes them to see things that scare them the most. His last appearances are speechless cameos. In "Mooooving Day", he and his wife and daughters are seen following Mrs. Turner back to Dimmsdale after the destruction of Dimmadome Acres. His family were presumably residents and were thus brainwashed by Doug Dimmadome's milk for a period of time, but he is not seen until the end of the episode. In the episode "Oh, Brother!", he attends his daughter Tootie's ballet pageant, and is seen sitting behind Timmy and applauding his daughter's dance routine. This is his last appearance in the series to date. Fandom In "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker", young Mr. Crocker was babysat by a man called Vic who looked like a male version of Vicky and was presumably around the same age as her father at the time, but this character also looks and acts nothing like Vicky's Dad aside from having red-hair. Despite this, "Vic" is used by fanon writers who want to avoid making a fake last name for Vicky's Family by giving her parents actual names. Likewise, Nicky is used for the same purpose, although the video game she is featured in actually states that she is Vicky's mother. Vic is sometimes considered to be an uncle by relationship to Vicky and Tootie, and by some others, their father who may have mellowed out after having children (or due to Vicky being worse than he was), but this has never been explicitly stated in the show and is considered fan speculation. Vic only appeared in the episode "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker" and his exact relationship to Vicky's family was never elaborated upon. See also *Vicky's family *Nicky *Vicky the Babysitter *Tootie